


Unconventional Arrangement

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You are a mechanic at Cyberlife, your job is to fix androids that come in that need repairs or a new model.And you keep having to fix this damn RK800.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc I couldnt find any connor/reader fics that hit my Robo Kinks  
> Spoilers for connor deaths!  
> Very self inserty....orz  
> I will try keeping the narrator as gender neutral as possible!

Being part of the team at Cyberlife that built the RK800 for investigation work, you were, needless too say, very dissapointed when it came back from it's maiden mission with a bullet in its head. It's less disappointing, and more annoying when it comes back the second time in the same condition, and the third in pieces from getting hit.

You and your coworkers begin a morbid bet of how many times it comes back broken or needing repairs- the thing can't seem to keep itself together.

When it comes back again in pieces, you start to wonder if an android can have suicidal tendencies. The rest of your team had already gone home when Lieutenant Anderson shows up with the android, looking slightly pissed off.

"Can't you people make him more resilient?" He demands, watching you pick up the pieces of the android and set them on the "operating" table.

"Maybe you should just keep it from getting hurt so easily, Lieutenant," you reply, pushing you sleeves up. There's blue blood everywhere.

"He wouldn't get hurt if he-" "Would you please explain what happened to it?" You ask, cutting him off.

"He jumped into traffic chasing a pair of deviants."

"And you didn't stop it?"

"I tried, but you guys apparently gave him a very strong sense of justice." The Lieutenant scrunches up his nose, watching you clean off the pieces of metal.

"Yeah, it was made to enforce rules. Of course it does."

"Well-"

"Don't blame us, when we're the ones cleaning up after your blunders," you snip, giving the man a harsh look. "now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

The man looks like he wants to say something awfully rude, but he doesn't, and leaves the room. It takes you a good chunk of the night and into the next days afternoon to fix up the android.

Upon re-uploading it's memories, it's policy to run a few questions by it to make sure it can still operate. The light on the side of its head blinks red, yellow, blue, and the android opens it's eyes.

"Morning," you say, watching it's eyes flick around the room. _At this point, it should have the room memorized_ , you joke to yourself.

"Hello," it greets, sitting up and looking over at you. "You probably know the process....What's your model number?"

"RK800." You could never get over the goofy way it talked.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a prototype investigation android. My mission is to investigate and apprehend deviants."

"Good, good. Who do you work with?" "Lieutenant Anderson."

"And how many times am I gonna have to keep repairing you?" You ask quietly, more of a joke.

"Hopefully none, after this." The answer surprises you a bit. "RK800, that was a rethorical question."

"Oh." It looks away from you." My name is Connor."

"I know. You're free to go whenever." It- Connor nods and pulls himself off of the table, heading out the door. You trust it not to run off.

~~

When Connor doesn't come back for the next few days, you hope it's finally learned to behave. Despite that thought, you kind of miss it. You'd...Kinda grown fond of it.

Then it shows up with another bullet in it's head.

"We can't keep meeting like this, Connor. People will talk," you say when he boots back up, not yet wanting to go through the evaluation questions yet. 

"Talk is cheap," he responds, running his hand over his forehead like he's shocked.

"...He shot me."

You frown, not liking the sound of that. "Who?"

"Lieutenant Anderson. He shot me."

"Oh, baby," you reach over, gently rubbing his arm. You...Feel bad for it. Why would Lieutenant Anderson do that? "I'm sorry..."

"Apparently there's something wrong with wanting to complete my mission."

"That's no reason to shoot you..." You say softly, eyes down. 

Connor doesn't respond, and after a few moments of silence, you run through the evaluation questions with him. He leaves right after.

~~

Connor gets dropped on your table with a missing pump and a large cut across his body, wires on his stomach exposed. First thing you do is replace the pump, and Connor groans back to life.

"Do I have to report Lieutenant Anderson for android abuse?" You ask only semi seriously, peeling away some of the metal to try rearranging the hapzardhazard wires.

"It was a deviant," he mutters, closing his eyes as you operate on him.

"Well. I guess the wounds come with the job..." You're very glad most androids aren't programmed to feel pain, as Connors insides are very litterally strewn across the table. At least, you think that until you give a particularly hard pull on a wire and Connor gasps, his hand tensing on the edge of the table and back arching.

You immediately drop the wire and Connor _whimpers._ "You...You alright?" You ask.

"I'm- fine..." He says, letting go of the table. He looks very embarrassed.

"I didn't hurt you?"

"No, no. That wasn't a- no." You frown at the non-answer, then it clicks and you feel an embarrassed blush rise on your cheeks.

"I- oh..." You fumble a bit and get back to work, trying to tune out the small noises he'd occasionally make. _Next time,_ you note mentally _I'll put him under for this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! There will be smut in later chapters; dl:dr!
> 
> Comments > kudos


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's up with Connor. It's only making your apparent crush worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is nsfw!! I warned u about robo sex & my robo kink

Sometimes, you allow yourself to imagine Connor is getting hurt on purpose to see you. Connor is probably smarter than that, though. Probably. Well...

Connor did just come in with a good chunk of his stomach plate missing, and a few wires sparking. 

He makes a heavy clunk on the table when you lay him back, blue blood splattered everywhere. 

"You're lucky I'm still here," you grumble. It was very late, most people had gone home. Except you- busy working on small prototype gadgets. "What happened?"

He just grunts in response, and you decide you don't have time to talk about that yet. You just get to work on stopping the bleeding, which doesn't take too much time. The longer you examine the wound, the more it looks like Connor had just...Ripped into himself. 

"You know, there are better ways out." You finally relax when the blood stops gushing. Connor isn't looking at you.

The android grumbles out something you can't comprehend. 

"What?"

"Shut up." It isn't said in an aggressive way, though. 

"Connor-"

"That's not- stop. If I wanted to be shut down, I wouldn't have come here." He isn't looking at you. In fact, he has an arm thrown over his eyes. 

"Then what's this about?"

Once again, he doesn't speak for a good chunk of time. You begin to wonder if you should call Hank to come pick him up. "Touch me." 

You fumble a bit, face getting warm. "Excuse me...?"

"The- my wires. I want you to touch them. If you want to." 

"Why?" 

"Because when you do, it sends pulses of positive energy to my biocomponents- especially my brain. It relieves a lot of tension in my system, and it..."

"...Feels good?"  Even from under his arm, you can tell Connor is embarrassed in explaining this to you. 

"Yeah. I wouldn't ask this of-"

"So, like I'm getting you off?" It was a weird request, but you...didn't mind. There's a first time for everything.

"To put it in human terms, yes."

"I'll do it," you find yourself answering much faster than you thought you would. 

Connor seems to relax. "Okay. Thank you."

Unsure where to go from there, you look down at his stomach and prod around, locating a wire that had been sparking. You gently pull it out and replace it, Connor whimpering under your touch like usual. He doesn't seem to be hiding his reactions this time, and you catch him peeking out from under his arm to watch you. 

There seems to be nothing else out of place, so you settle with lightly running your fingertips over the exposed wires, biting your lip at the heat. 

"Down," Connor says in a breath and you move your hand down to a black wire. It is thin and warm in your hand, and pulls a soft gasp from the android. You make a mental note to yourself and squeeze it. 

His back arches slightly. "Shit..." 

Needless to say, this spurrs you on. You take your time exploring the wiring in Connors system, seeing what makes him squirm the most. 

"Damnit- you can pull," he says, panting through his teeth. Connor looks like a mess, one hand squeezing the edge of the table, and the other buried in his hair. His face is flustered, eyes screwed together. When you don't follow up immediately, he says, " _please_ pull."

The group of wires you wrap your hand around spark slightly, and you elect to ignore it for now. Instead, you give an experimental tug towards yourself. 

In response, you get Connor banging his elbow on the table in shock, accompanied by a sharp gasp and the android arching his back. 

"A-again, again-..." He whimpers out. At this point, he's squirming under every moment and it's making you warmer than you thought it would. 

You groan softly, wrapping a sturdy wire around two of your fingers, and grabbing a small bundle with your other hand. 

This time, when you pull, Connor's mouth opens into a silent yell and his hand flies down, grabbing your wrist. The fear that you've hurt him on accident crosses your mind, until you realize he's pushing himself into your hand. One final tug, and he both chokes out your name and tightens his grip on your wrist before he goes slack. 

The slow blinking of his circle indicates he's temporarily shut down, or in "sleep mode". You take that time to put him properly back together. You ignore the pain shooting through your wrist at how hard he grabbed you. 

Connor comes back with a soft gasp, eyes focusing and unfocusing on the ceiling.  

"How...How was that?" You asked nervously, and Connor manages out a soft, tired whine. 

"Very...Very good. Thank you."

"Do you do that to yourself?" You ask, mildly curious. _Can androids masturbate?_

"No. It doesn't feel that good and I wouldn't know how to put myself back together." 

You nod, very unsure what to say now.

"Thank you again." Shakily, he pulls himself to his feet. 

"Of course." When he gets steady, you press a kiss to the corner of his lips. Very chaste in comparison to what you two had just done. 

"I'll have to repay the favor some time."

In a moment of boldness, you press his warm palm between your legs. "Please do..."

Connor groans and reluctantly pulls away. "Goodnight, doctor."

"Goodnight, Connor..." 

And he leaves you alone to push your hand down your pants and get yourself off. 

~~

After that, both of you pretend the incident never happened. Everything went back to normal, including Connor being a clumsy idiot. A cute clumsy idiot, but that wasn't the point. 

"So..." You start one morning, leaning back in your chair. Connor was sitting on the table, watching you mess around with his detached arm. He had apparently slammed it into something hard enough for it to come off. Thankfully, the shoulder was okay enough to patch back together and stop the bleeding. It was the arm itself that was in bad shape. 

"Do you like your job?" You finally ask, deftly working at replacing sparking wires. You had been meaning to ask for a while, but other things had obviously gotten in the way. 

"I am an android, if I like my job isn't important to my mission" he responds, and you can feel his eyes on you. Even after what you two did, he still talked like...Well...an android. 

"That implies that you have an opinion. I didn't know androids were allowed to have those." It was a weak attempt at a joke. Connor doesnt laugh. "So...Do you?"

"Well...It can be...frustrating, sometimes. Isn't everybody's?" 

You nod, gently pulling on a chip that gets the fingers on the arm to move. 

"What about Lieutenant Anderson? Do you like him?"

"Yes. I think so. He is abrasive sometimes, and hard to work with. But..." Connor trails off and you decide not to push it. 

"He smells like booze." That makes Connor chuckle.

You stand up, deciding the arm is as best it's gonna get. Carefully, you begin to line the wires from his shoulder and his arm up. 

"What about you?" He asks, turning his face away from yours when you get closer. You don't mind- even if the intimacy of the other night keeps flashing in your minds eye. 

"My job? I like it. Mostly. You would be surprised what some androids come in here for..." You push the wires together carefully, then give a hard shove upward to lock the arm back in place. 

Not having gotten any warning, Connor gasps and his free hand flies to your lower back, gripping you tightly.

"Ow, ow, _Connor_..!" You hiss in pain. You can feel his hot breath in your ear, and its making you...well...

He doesn't have the time to stutter out an apology when Hanks voice cuts in. 

"Connor! What the hell is taking so long?" 

You stumble back a bit as Connor stands up. The android is obviously unsteady on his feet, knees shaking.  "Sorry, Lieutenant."

Just by Hanks expression, you can tell that the two of you look like ruffled. 

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything," he grumbles in that old-man way that would usually make you chuckle, but ends up making you embarrassed. 

"No, you- we-" 

Connor spares you the embarrassment. "Of course not. Let's go." 

You watch them go, rubbing your warm face. You wanted to get rid of this crush as _fast as possible._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading uwu i don't write smut much so I hope it doesn't suck ahh!!  
> We all know connor is a bottom
> 
> Comments > Kudos   
> Comments keep me motivated!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Not seeing Connor for a full week after Hank interrupted you two put you very on edge. 

You had other work to do that kept you busy, but you couldn't help but stress yourself over him. With the most recent news on the freedom walk, you reassured yourself that he had his own work to do. 

Deviancy was on the rise. You wondered what Connor really, _really_ thought about it all. He'd probably answer about his mission, honestly. 

You frowned to yourself, turning your car into your driveway. It was always possible that Connor....You shook your head as if to rid yourself of that thought. Connor couldn't go deviant. He _wouldn't._ But he did show an..Inappropriate amount of signs towards deviancy, and-

The sound of your name pulled you out of the train of thought. 

Connor stood on your front porch, his hands folded awkwardly in front of him. He'd been watching you get out of your car. 

_Speak of the Devil._

"Uh- hey, Connor." You said, throwing your bag over your shoulder. "What's up?"

"I'd like to talk," he said, rubbing his thumb over a coin in his hand. 

That was...Suspicious. You stepped past him, unlocking the door to your house. "About what?" 

"Can we go inside first?" 

You nodded, a thousand questions running through your head. The house greeted you when you stepped in and the lights came on.

"How'd you find my address?" You kicked off your shoes at the door, and Connor followed suit. 

"It's on your identification card...You don't have an android?" 

"No." 

You waved him in towards the living room, and anxiously chewed on your lip. 

_Do I offer him a glass of water?_

You scrunched your nose up. Connor didn't need water but it was polite to offer....Or maybe it was rude or offer an _android_ water? Fuck. You stood in the kitchen anxiously before heading into the living room with a glass of water. If he wanted it, he'd take it. Probably. 

"So...What's up?" You asked, not sitting down yet. 

The ring on the side of his head spun yellow for a few seconds. When he looked up at you, the seriousness of his gaze chilled you down to the bone. 

"Do you ever feel...Weird?" 

"Weird?” You press cautiously. 

“I feel as though the my system stability has been plummeting. I- can you fix it?”

You watch him quietly, unsure what to say. The android was still messing with the coin in his hand, but wasn't doing any of his coin tricks you'd seen him do. 

“Connor, if you’re suspecting deviancy-”

“I’m not a deviant.” He said it too fast, too nervously. Connor obviously wasn't a deviant, but his phrasing made you nervous. You had seen what deviants could do to humans, to other androids.

“I didn’t say that,” you reassure him. “I would need to do an evaluation, and if it’s positive, you would need to be...reset. Okay? It's just a bunch of questions you need to answer."

Connor nodded slowly. You could feel his eyes watching you move around the room. You finally joined him on the couch, brushing hair out of your face. 

"Okay, first question..." You started and you could feel Connor's anxiety from across the couch. 

They're standard questions, about emotions, and actions. Coming up to the last few, and Connor had closed his eyes. 

"' _What made you suspect deviancy?'_ " You read outloud, and looked up to see him answer.  

He stayed quiet for a few moments before speaking; "A few days ago, Lieutenant Anderson and I went to talk to Elijah Kamski about deviancy. While we were there, he- he wanted to test my 'empathy'..." He paused here, gathering his thoughts. "he gave me a gun, and made me point it at an android's head. He told me to pull the trigger." 

"Did you...?" You asked softly. Connor slowly shook his head. 

"No. No, I couldn't. I- I couldn't kill an innocent android. I saw her eyes, and-" he pulled in an anxious breath. "I couldn't." 

You nodded slowly, processing the information. "Last question," you sucked in a breath, almost not wanting to ask this one "are you afraid to die?" 

His answer was a very quiet "Yes."

The two of you sat in silence for a while, you looking over the sheet. He didn't need to be told what the outcome was. You didn't need to tell him. 

"Connor..."

"I don't want to be reset."

"Listen," you reached over, gently pulling one of his fidgeting hands into your own. "I- I won't tell anyone."

"You- You could lose your job."

"Connor, listen to me. I won't tell anyone. We can keep this between us, you don't need to be reset."

He squeezed your hand, looking up at you. "Promise me." 

"I promise," you responded, and he seemed to relax. 

"Thank you." 

You were both quiet, his hand fitting perfectly in yours. Before you knew what you were doing, you were pressing your lips against his.

He is surprisingly warm under your lips, and you heared him make a soft noise in surprise. Even so, he didn't pull away, and even pushed into the kiss. You'd expected him to be cold, but he was warm, and his skin was hard metal. 

Clumsy hands latched onto the sides of your shirt, and you found yourself standing up and dragging him towards your room. The wall is a cold contrast on your back in comparison to his warmth. 

Your breath catches as his lips move down your jaw and across your neck. 

"Damn...Where...Where'd you learn that?" You teased, and tensed up when you got a nip on your neck. "Ba- _bastard_..."

He crashed up into another kiss, both of you needy and wanting the other. 

"Stay the night," you whisped againt his lips. 

"Yes..." He muterred back, and pressed you hard into your bed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in one sitting lol, thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments > Kudos


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is driving you mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, boysss

You wake up the next morning with sun streaming in through your window. Connor is already awake and you can feel him shifting in the bed as you come to your senses. 

"Morning," you say groggily, opening your eyes and watching him.  

Sex was new and interesting with a man who was just smooth downstairs. You learned that Connor was very good at giving head- which you could have expected, with the extra saliva soluvent. 

He was gathering his clothes, and smiles when he realizes you're awake. 

"Good morning. Sleep alright?" 

"Yes..." You yawn and sit up. He seems to be looking for his shirt, which you had peeled off of him at some point. You glance around and find it on the ground. The material is amazingly soft, so you can't help but pulling the shirt on. 

"I need that," he says, playfully raising an eyebrow at you. 

"Do you?" 

"Yes." 

"Too bad." 

Connor rolls his eyes and climbs back into bed. He pulls the shirt off of you, and it ruffles your hair more than it already was.

You sneak in a kiss while he does so and he swats your thigh playfully. 

You watch him get dressed in semi-silence before the image of him spread out on your table, panting and wires exposed flashes in front of your eyes. 

"Hey," you say softly, catching his attention "is this gonna be something we don't talk about again?" 

His LED flickers yellow. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean...We don't talk about me playing with your wires, and that definitely happened. Are we gonna pretend this never happened too?" 

He seems a little taken aback by your words. "I- I didn't bring that up after that because I was embarrassed."

"Yeah, so was I. But- I dunno, I thought..." You frown and look down at your hands. "I thought we could make this work." 

"...Hm?" 

"Like, us. As a relationship. I- if you wanted to." 

Connor looks like he's about to say something when, for a brief second, his LED flashes red. 

"Oh- I...Can we talk about this another time?" 

You blink. "What...?" 

"Some- something's happening. I need to go." He stands up quickly and gathers what's left of his things. "We'll talk about this another time though, okay?" 

"I- okay..." He's already left before you can finish your sentence. 

You scrunch up your nose and fall back on the bed. 

Of course. 

You lay there for a long time before you finally get up and get dressed for work, Connor on your brain the entire time.

~~

Your work day is busy, everyone buzzing about android rights, and deviants. All of it really doesn't help you trying to keep Connor off your mind. 

When you finally, _finally,_ get to go home at the end of the day, a "Breaking News" broadcast interrupts on your television. You groan in annoyance. 

_"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We interrupt this program with breaking news. This afternoon, the deviant headquarters known as 'Jericho' has been located. Few deviants were succesfully captured before a bomb was set off- destroying the hull and sinking the ship. Many deviants escaped, and may now be roaming the streets. These deviants are armed and violent- citizens are advised to stay indoors for the night. More on this story as it develops. Stay safe, Detroit."_

The broadcast ends and you drop your head into your hands. There's no way Connor wasn't there when that happened. You find yourself stressed beyond belief, pacing back and forth across the living room. You don't know what you're supposed to do. 

Hank doesn't answer your call when you try that. 

You would call Connor directly if you knew how to contact him at all. 

You don't sleep much that night. 

~~

The next day is a mess for everyone. 

Still nothing from Connor. You call Hank again and he says that he hasn't seen Connor since the raid on Jericho. 

You find yourself hoping to find Connor in the mangled android bodies sent to your team to repair. 

You're just glad you're not part of the department that takes apart deviants to see what's "wrong" with them. 

(You checked with them. Nobody has seen. anything either.) 

Your ride home is awful, and you're forced to drive slow due to the heightened police presence. You do your best to ignore splotches of blue blood in the snow.

The radio in the car urges people to stay indoors.

The television in your home warns about a standoff between what's left of Jericho and police forces. 

Your phone's incessant vibrating drives you to turn off any kind of notification, but the screen continues to light up with updates. 

You're going mad. 

The television stays on, but the constant droning had forced you to turn down the volume. Over the last few hours you've watched police forces close in on Jericho. You've watched them mow down androids like they're nothing and you feel sick. 

You watch, helpless as they corner Jericho againdt their own barricade. Connor isn't in the crowd. 

The leader - Markus - kisses his lover and, slowly, the guns lower.

You can feel the knot releasing in your stomach. 

You tune out President Warren long enough to make yourself dinner, then watch as thousands of Cyberlife androids pour onto the streets. 

Connor is at the front. 

You're in your car faster than you can think, and you're very glad that the streets are empty, because you are flooring it. 

When you can't drive anymore because of road blockage, you hop out and run through the snowy streets, gently pushing through androids. 

"Connor!" You call out for him. You can see him at the front of the crowd, you just need to get closer. " _Connor!_ "

The android turns, and his face brightens when he sees you. 

The reunion between you two is cheesy, but you don't care. He pushes through the crowd and scoops you off your feet, kissing you through tears. 

"I thought- I didn't see...! Connor, I was so worried..." You're stuttering out through sobs and hanging onto him as tight as you can. 

"I know, I know..." He's holding you just as tight. "I'm sorry..."

"As long as you're not dead, I don't care," you blubber. 

When you two collect yourselves, he pulls you over to meet Markus, who grins and says that they've needed a "surgeon" around. 

You don't sleep at all that night, but you don't care. Repairing androids is your specialty, and helping this cause fills you with warmth that pushes you through the night. 

~~

When all that repaired can be repaired, you and Connor watch the sunrise together. 

You are tired, cold, and your clothes are splotched with blue blood. But you don't care. 

"Can we have that talk now?" You say softly, closing your eyes. 

"I didn't know we still needed to." He pulls you in, and you lay your head on his shoulder. He is very warm.

"Mm?" 

"I thought me sweeping you off your feet was a talk enough." You feel him kissing the top of your head. 

"So you wanna be with me?" 

"I've wanted to for a while. I just didn't recognize it as affection." 

You laugh tiredly. "Okay. Can we try a proper date tomorrow? I'm tired."

"Of course." 

You smile, and your body warms as the sun rises over the new Detroit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof what a doozy of a chapter, lol.   
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!   
> Lmk what you thought in the comments! Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
